


The Balcony

by Jerry_Larchive



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Larchive/pseuds/Jerry_Larchive
Summary: Alex and Jo throw a party and he invites newlyweds April and Jackson despite Jo's objections.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy Japril 1Shot from Jo's perspective, set sometime after the wedding and before Samuel.  
> Not really sure why this popped into my head but I thought I'd get it out there before it disappeared again.

I hate them. OK, not her so much. I kind of like her. As much as I’d rather not. She’s just so nice. And when I’m on her service she tries to get me procedures and not just scut work. Which I really appreciate. So I guess I have to like her. But not him. Him, I still hate.

I hate him for what he did to Steph. I hate him for being an arrogant bastard. I hate him because he never lets interns and residents do anything. Even his buddy Warren. But mostly because of poor Steph and the way he humiliated her.

I don’t care that he didn’t plan it. He had plenty of chances to work it out with April before her wedding, for God’s sake. It was a sucky thing to do. And now Steph has to see them together every day at work. She says she’s over it but I mean how could she be? It just sucks. And I hate him for it.

And I wish Alex hadn’t invited them to our party. I finally talk him into having a little party to christen our new place and kind of get it out there that we’re _official_ and he insists on inviting _them_. They’re his friends he says. I reminded him that he and Jackson once had a fight about April but he says he deserved it and they were over it like even before it ended.

And he invited Grey too! If there’s anyone I wanted here less than Avery, it’s Meredith Grey. But I guess I’d better get used to playing second fiddle to her. It seems like Alex will always pick her over me. Goddamn it!

Oh, here they are now, Jackson and April. She looks cute and happy. He looks too cool for school as always. It’s funny though, when he’s around Kepner it’s like he warms up several degrees. Does he forget he’s Jackson Avery of the Harper Avery Award? And he’s frickin smiling all the time. God, I hate him.

So I notice that April and Jackson are happy just to hang out together. They can’t keep their hands off each other either. They are always touching each other like newlyweds, which I guess they are so... It still pisses me off.

While I’m watching, and hating Jackson all the more for not even realizing how much I hate him, and being so damn happy, he and April open the sliding door and step out onto our crappy little balcony. It’s frickin freezing out there so I know they won’t be out there long. Besides, we have absolutely no view of anything.

But I guess they’re pretending to look at something because she’s standing there facing down the street and he’s right behind her with his arms around her and they’re both smiling and laughing at whatever cutsie conversation they are having. They really make me sick. I hope they freeze to death.

Now April is pointing at something down in the street and Jackson is looking where she is pointing. Huh, while he is looking over the railing she slipped back inside, closed the door, and locked it. Now Jackson is just realizing that his wife is inside the warm apartment and he is alone on the cold balcony. Ha, serves him right.

But instead of being pissed he’s grinning at her like an idiot. And she is smiling back at him and standing there like she is all that. Now he is trying the door and finding out that it’s locked and looking at her with that smile like he thinks her locking him out was the cutest thing she’s done all week. What a frickin genius. I so dislike him.

I’m not even hearing what Shane is saying because I’m watching what’s going on at the balcony door. Now Jackson is doing some stupid imaginary shivering thing but April is just shaking her head and smiling at him.

I take a step to my right so I can see across the room better. I see Avery pretending he’s afraid of heights or something. What an idiot. April is holding up two fingers to remind him that we’re only on the second floor.

Now the moron is pretending he’s being blown off the balcony but Kepner’s not going to fall for that crappy act. It’s weird but it’s like I’m being drawn across the room toward their little game.  I’m so close now April kind of feels me and turns away from the door to face me. I’m trying to think of something to say when I look over her shoulder and see Jackson motioning to me. I make out that he wants me to distract her. Curious, even though he’s a jerk, I impulsively decide to help him.

“Doctor Kepner, I’m so glad you and Jackson came tonight.”

“Wilson, you can call me April you know.” Kepner was all smiles to me. “And thanks so much for inviting us. We’ve been having a great time. I really love your place.”

While she is talking I see Jackson go over the rail and know he is climbing down the fire escape. I think I know what he"s is up to. It’s actually a pretty good plan. Provided he doesn’t fall from the fire escape and kill himself.

So I keep making small talk with April and she is being so nice even though I know she is starting to worry that she has locked her husband out on the balcony too long. I don’t think she wants me to know though. Maybe she thinks I’ll figure she’s mean. I try to keep from laughing at this little adventure.

Then I see Jackson slip in the front door and I know he made it safely to the ground and then ran up the stairs. I figure my part is done so I tell April I need to go get another drink and she looks relieved because she’ll have a chance to retrieve Jackson from the balcony.

I can’t help but smile as I leave her and then watch as she opens the door and looks out at the empty balcony. I can see by the expression on her face that she is both bewildered and alarmed that the balcony is empty.

But Jackson gives me a sweet smile as he rushes by me to close the door behind her and lock it. She whirls around and see’s him there and realizes what he’d done and laughs hysterically. He just smiles at her and wags his finger like she’s a naughty child.

April quickly goes through all the same routine that he did with the shivering, fearful look over the railing, and terrible acting like she’s being blown off the balcony. I think I’m glad they are great surgeons because they are terrible actors.

Jackson does all the same stuff she did with the two fingers and shaking his head. Then he points to the fire escape but I can see his hand on the door knob and know there’s no way he’d let her try climbing down the fire escape.

But then she comes up with something he didn’t do. I kind of drift a little closer so I can see. Then I get it. She’s motioning like she has a big belly and mouthing the word _Pregnant_. As soon as he figures it out, Jackson practically rips the door off the wall unlocking it and throwing it open to get to her.

I hear him ask “Really?”

But she throws herself in his arms and says “Sucker” so I guess it’s not true.

He doesn’t seem to mind much though because he just shakes his head and holds her tight and they kiss and I’m a little embarrassed to be watching this whole thing but they are just so damn cute together I couldn’t help it.

And I decide that I guess I don’t hate them so much after all. And I wonder if Alex and I will ever be in love like that. And I hope they stay in love like that forever.


End file.
